creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Family
The Young Family are a group of human mutants with a pokemon mutant who devoted to be the guard dog. Their are a group of serial killers who hides the past and evade from other people who met in the past along keeping quiet to protect their friends and other relatives they know from hurt or killed. James and Sierra takes the role as the mother and father, Jonathan, Brianna, Samantha and Holly takes the role of the children with Jonathan being the oldest son, Brianna and Samantha being the oldest daughters, and Holly being the youngest daughter and Growlie being the family's pet guard dog. Bio The Young Family considers a group of people from other worlds with mutants powers that enhanced their physical and mental abilities. The people are a group of serial killers who bounded to form the family to hide their secret and live normal lives. The family may act as one, but mostly done ordinary family material such as kids going to school and the parents to the work and housework. With their powers they often get their chores fast and done, also getting ready for the day. Sometimes the family have trouble with their mental and emotional problems such as their feelings, the past and/or their lives. But, when the family gets involved in something to hide they do it together to hide or settle it like a family. Members *James Young:Father of the household who is the boss of his own bottle cap company in designing bottle caps. *Sierra Young:Mother of the household who takes part as a housewife. *Jonathan Young:Oldest adoptive son of the family that specializes in science, chemistry, math and technology. *Brianna Young:Oldest adoptive daughter of the family who takes a very liking in art. *Samantha Young:Oldest adoptive daughter of the family, like Brianna, who is Jonathan's best friend. *Holly Young:Youngest adoptive daughter of the family who is pleasant and kind-hearted that is famous for being an acrobatic. *Growlie:A puppy who is James pet and best friend who takes role as the family's guard dog. Rules Jonathan put out some rules to keep their powers from running amok: #Can't raised their spiritual power 50%, above or at 100%. By keeping their spiritual pressure from destroying the area around them or exposing in crowded populated areas.. #Can't compete in physical activities. Their powers will turn any sport into a field of pain. #Can't compete in mental activities. Getting almost or every question correct and winning every challenge will draw suspicion. #Can't get 100 on every school test. Jonathan, Brianna and Samantha have to get 78 or 93 on every tests to avoid suspicion. Trivia *Every family member took Sierra's last name for reasons of their own. #James didn't want to use his last because his name would be a disgrace and the fact his last name was never revealed in the show. #Jonathan didn't want to use his last name and doesn't want to hear or be called by his true full name. #Jonathan chose not to use Brianna's or Samantha's last names due to fact he doesn't want to hear their last names or be called by their true full names. *Like every family member, expect for Growlie, has a special ability to transform themselves into their own animal theme. #James Young - Growlithe #Sierra Young - Snake #Jonathan Young - Wolf #Brianna Young - Fox #Samantha Young - Cat Category:Creative